DESCRIPTION: Core B will purify proteins for biochemical analyses and to synthesize oligonucleotides. It is proposed to radiolabel DNA, perform Phosphor Imager analyses, and perform fluorescence depolarization assays. The core will measure postreplication mismatch repair in lysates from mouse cells and construct mutant E. coli strains.